


Left Out

by conquerlove (fullbrightness)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Stalking CW, based off a few movies i've seen !!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullbrightness/pseuds/conquerlove
Summary: Lucas and Maya are together and Riley is happy for them, really, she just wishes she were a part of it.
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Maya Hart, Lucas Friar/Maya Hart/Riley Matthews
Kudos: 9





	Left Out

_ People are staring.  _ Giggling and cooing over them, as if they’re a new statue that was put up over the weekend for everyone’s viewing pleasure. They’re so open about their relationship, so public, and it catches Riley off guard. She’s never been one to do more than hold hands, while they’re practically tearing each other’s clothes off in the mall.

They stop as an older couple walk past them, reminded of their own parents, and a blush rises to Lucas’s cheeks as Maya smirks and reapplies her chapstick. “Where to next, cowboy?” She asks, moving under his arm. 

Lucas glances at the nearby billboard, viewing the map.  _ You are here.  _ By See’s Candy. “What about Orange Julius?” He offers. “I could really use a drink.” All that kissing has made him thirsty.

Riley remembers when they went to Orange Julius, and the comment about how her mom’s smoothies were way better and why did they go there again?  _ Guess it was just to be nice. _

Across the way there's Ben & Jerry’s, and she pulls up her grey hood, ducking in to see Maya and Lucas begin to order their drinks. Riley’s turn in line isn’t up yet, but she doesn’t really want anything anyway, she’ll just order whatever the person before her had. 

To her disgust, the man with the scruff and forehead acne ordered a coconut and banana hot fudge sundae, with rainbow sprinkles. Maya and Lucas are exiting, so she quickly reaches into her bag and pulls out a wad of bills, dropping it onto the counter and grabbing her ice cream cup.

They’re window shopping, or at least Maya is, since she already blew her paycheck on take out instead of food from the cafeteria. Riley had advised her against it, said it’d be gone within the week and then she wouldn’t have any left to buy something she really wanted, but the blonde didn’t listen. Meanwhile, Ri still has a good $25 left, even after the revolting dessert, which is beginning to melt.

“Babe, you’d look good in that, you should try it on.” He tugs on his small girlfriend’s hand, nodding his chin at the display window. A black mannequin is posing in a black leather jacket, jeans, and a funky patterned top, and Riles takes a moment to envision her in it. _ He’s right, she would. _

She could never pull something like that off, it’d make her look like a kid playing dress up, and she knows because she’s tried on Maya’s clothing that is so different to hers. It felt like she was swimming in her oversized flannel, and her legs were too long to wear her skinny jeans so they looked more like capris. The change up was an attempt to look more mature, since heels had totally been a bust with how much stumbling there was.

Maya’s slipping into the store, and then asking the woman working to try on the outfit, who eagerly gets to work picking up the right pieces. Riley stops at one of the kiosks, pretending to look at the phone cases, even though she’s in love with the current one she has: it’s transparent with rainbow shooting stars all over it, a gift from her Uncle Eric. She hasn’t spoken to him in awhile, and makes a note to later on.

_ She wears it better than the mannequin, too bad she can’t afford it.  _ Looking unbothered as Lucas grins and comments her, she goes back into the changing room. It’s $90, which could get her a pair of shoes for the rest of the year and food for at least a month. 

Before she can put it back, Lucas is at the check out, paying for it and asking for a receipt.  _ Where on Earth did he get that kind of cash? His job at the shelter can’t pay that well. _

Maya is still protesting , even as he slips the bag handle over her wrist. Taking her hand, he leads them out of the store, waving off the expensive purchase and trying to reason why it was a good investment.

“For our next outing.” A nudge of her shoulder as he winks, and she gets defensive. “What’s wrong with what I have now?” Purposely starting an argument, Maya is nothing if not fierce.

To his credit, he keeps his cool. “Nothing, I just thought you deserved something nice, and it was made for you.” She’s touching the cool fabric, remembering how it felt on her skin, and purses her lips.

“I don’t need you to buy me things, you know, I have my own money.” Usually spent to feed her face, but it’s  _ hers.  _ “I know, but you did buy take out all week, so I figured you were short.”

He quickly retracts his statement, “Not short like that, I meant like, running low on funds. There’s nothing wrong with your size.” _ He’s talking too much.  _ “I’m gonna shut up now.”

_ Too late.  _ “I don’t need you to buy me things,” Maya repeats, slipping her hand out of his and holding the bag out. “It’s not my birthday or an anniversary or anything, take it.” He looks hurt, like a wounded puppy, and Riley frowns. This went south quickly.

His hands go up, silently saying  _ no, I gave it to you, it’s yours.  _ He’s walking away, towards the exit. Riley follows, walking near a group of people so she blends. She hears Maya calling him, but he doesn’t turn around. 

People are staring again, but not because of the affection between the couple, but the girl screaming after her departing boyfriend.


End file.
